


Woman of the Stars

by Nightingale333



Series: Our Place Among the Stars [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Loki/original female character - Freeform, Mystery, Slow Burn, Smut, loki/oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale333/pseuds/Nightingale333
Summary: Odelle never expected a chance to work for Tony Stark. It's a dream come true, until she gains the attention of Loki. Things take a turn for the worse when she's targeted. Someone wants her dead, and now the only person who can protect her is the last person you'd think.I don't own any of the Marvel characters! I'm taking liberty in the timeline of my plot. It won't completely follow the MCU timeline.
Relationships: Loki/OC, Loki/Original Female Character
Series: Our Place Among the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675579
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
“You’re being let go, Miss Daniels”

The words echoed in my head as I packed up my little cardboard box, did the walk of shame to the office elevator, and took the commute home. The walk from the subway station to my apartment complex was filled with pouring rain, just my luck. As soon as I walked into my apartment my box fell to the floor and I slammed the front door. Tears threatened to fall as I exchanged my wet dress pants and white shirt for fluffy pajamas. Grabbing a tub of ice cream, I fell into my bed tiredly and ate my feelings.

Three years. Three years I stayed with that soul sucking corporation and they threw me out on my butt with no severance and no notice whatsoever. Wiping away my tears, I started looking through wanted ads online and mentally calculating how long I could get by until I found another job. It’s hard to find work I’m qualified for as a college dropout. I might have to resort to working two jobs again to make ends meet, but finding a job in the Big Apple is difficult these days since the attack on New York. One would think that the demand for work would increase, but it fell as quickly as it rose. I considered other unsavory work options when my phone rang from my office box. My less dignified self hoped that it’s my old job taking me back. The caller ID read “Unknown”. 

“When in Rome” I muttered, answering the phone, “Hello?”  
“Is this Odelle Aaliyah Daniels?” a polite British voice asked.  
“Who’s asking?”  
“I am Jarvis, I work for Anthony Stark of Stark Industries” I laughed out loud.  
“Stark Industries? Are you pranking me?”  
“Did you go to school for science in technology in Manhattan?”  
“Yes…”  
“Were you the top of your high school class, award winner of many robotics and technology competitions by age 16?”   
“Yes.” How does this guy know so much about me?  
“This is not a prank Miss Daniels,” Jarvis assured me, “Mr. Stark wishes to have an interview with you for the position of lab assistant”  
“I’m sure he knows that I didn’t finish college?” I asked, kicking myself for bringing this up.  
“Yes, Mr. Stark does. He says you are the best fit for this position. Are you available at 9am sharp at Avengers Tower?”  
“Yes, yes, thank you!” I said, “Should I bring any documents? My CV?”  
“Just arrive in the lobby and wait for further instructions” Jarvis replied and hung up. I stared at my phone. Was that real? I stood and stared at myself in the mirror, pinching my cheeks. My shocked black eyes stared back at me, wild curly hair windswept from the storm outside.   
How did I get another second chance? And how do I keep it this time? I picked out a nice outfit for tomorrow and cleaned up the wet box of office supplies I had discarded at the door. I’d like to say I went to sleep. Instead, I studied every textbook I kept from college until I passed out at 3am.

The screams. I always hear them. Women, men, and children begging to live, to survive the chaos that was the battle of New York.  
I walk to work down fifth street, the lovely bookstore in my sights down the street. That’s when the screams started. People pointed to the skies and I saw the portal opening above Stark tower in clear view, and the creatures pouring out of it, heading in my direction--

I sat up quickly, cold sweat pouring down my back. I looked at the clock and cursed. 8:30am with a busy commute ahead. I managed to get dressed, brush my teeth, style my hair, and walk out the door in 5 minutes. I nearly missed a subway headed upstate and cheered on my good fortune as I slipped through the doors just before they shut. My fingers drummed my knee until I made it to Manhattan. My heart pounded as I walked through the automatic doors of Avengers Tower.   
“Welcome, Miss Daniels” Jarvis’ voice echoed in the empty lobby. I spun around to find the source, but only found an empty front desk and a line of chairs against the far wall.   
“As you know, I am Jarvis”  
“Wait, Just A Rather Very Intelligent System?” I asked, reciting the acronym of Tony’s AI system I read about.  
“That is me” he chimed, “Please take the elevator to floor 78 and wait in the lobby” I stepped into the elevator next to the front desk and the doors slid shut. I heard a low rumble below, but didn’t think much of it as the doors opened on the 78th floor. The waiting room was smaller than the one downstairs. I sat eagerly and waited for someone to walk through the doorways. I ran through key points of why I’d be a great asset to Stark Industries, and reviewed my knowledge of Stark Industries and the Avengers. I wonder if I’ll get to meet all the Avengers? 

A roar reverberated from the stairwells, and a blonde man with a quiver on his back ran straight past me.  
“Follow me!” he shouted. Before I could ask why, the Hulk broke through the stairwell doors. Shouting angrily.   
“Clint! What did you do?” I heard a voice shout from the presumed office in the next room. 

What am I doing sitting here? I forced my legs to work and ran for the door to the offices. Before I could make it, Hulk’s arm blocked my way. He leaned in close and bellowed at me angrily. The doors flew open and I saw Tony Stark walk in with repulsors on each hand. The archer had his bow notched and pointed at the Hulk, who was roaring over my screams.  
“Stay calm kid!” Mr. Stark assured me, “Hulk! Chill the fuck out!” Hulk roared at him and Mr. Stark’s repulsors glowed.  
“Wait!” I cried instinctively. Mr. Stark looked at me strangely, but didn’t shoot yet. I looked Hulk in the eyes. He helped save New York too, so he must have a conscience.  
“Why are you roaring and breaking stuff?” I asked. Hulk cocked his head at me, wearing an expression I imagine the two men to my left were wearing as well. 

“Cupid took my snacks,” Hulk grumbled, his arms now crossed. I giggled at this, then blanched as Hulk growled in response.  
“What snacks do you like?” I ask, “I can order some for you!” Hulk’s grumpy face brightened at this.  
“OREOS” he boomed.  
“Okay, I promise that I will pick up oreos for you” I laugh, keeping in mind that it will have to be a lot of oreos. Hulk smiled and patted my head gently, grumbling something about me being a “nice glasses girl” before stalking off through the hole he made of the door. 

I turned to see Mr. Stark and the archer gaping at me.  
“Hello” I greeted nervously. The archer stepped forward shaking my hand.  
“I’m Clint,” he said, “And you are a brave lady. Hopefully your position is long term with us” With that, he walked off as Mr. Stark glared at him.  
“And just where are you going?” he called after the archer.  
“Telling everyone about the new girl” he calls back. Everyone as in the other Avengers? Mr. Stark turned to me.  
“I apologize for the chaotic introduction” Mr. Stark said, “I know who you are, and you know who I am, so let’s talk” He ushered me into his large office with a view overlooking the city. It’s clean, almost as if Mr. barely used it.  
“Nice, right?” Mr. Stark said as they sat.  
“Mr. Stark, I have to ask” I replied, “Why me? I’m sure you can find someone who isn’t as under qualified as myself to work for you” Mr. Stark looked at me curiously.  
“First of all, call me Tony, or Boss if you prefer” he responded, “Second of all, have you seen your qualifications?” He pulled out a packet of paper.  
“You’ve won countless awards since you were 13” Mr. Stark--Tony--said, “You probably would’ve one more if you hadn’t been cast throughout the foster system so much”  
“You know about that?” I cringed. I hate seeming like a sob story, especially to possible employers. It made things harder when they tried to beat around the bush when they rejected me.  
“Yeah, I am through when it comes to background checks” Tony explains apologetically, “Factors like that don’t affect my impression of you or your job qualifications however”  
“Can you describe the job position?” I asked.  
“You’ll be a lab assistant, helping me and my colleagues with current and future projects in my lab” he explains, “Prove yourself and you’ll be able to head projects of your own devising” I perked up at this. This is a great opportunity.  
“Now, I have my own questions,” Tony said, taking a serious tone. I sobered up quickly.  
“As Avengers, we experience life or death situations on a daily basis when out patrolling or on missions” Tony stated, “It’s possible that danger can come to the tower, but highly unlikely. How are you in life or death situations?”  
“I survived the Battle of New York” I replied, “I was in the thick of it and came out alive” My voice cracked ever so slightly, but Tony didn’t appear to notice.  
“Okay, final question” he asked, “Want to meet my babies?”  
Huh?


	2. Chapter 2

We went up one floor to Tony’s workshop. I gawked at all the beautiful tech as a million questions entered my mind. Tony opened a wall that revealed all of his Iron Man suits. I had to bite back a childish squeal and launched into questions about each suit's capabilities. Tony chuckled and answered each question patiently.  
“Well, when can you start?” he asks as my questions dwindle. I look at Tony as if he sprouted two heads.  
“Tomorrow” I reply, “I was recently laid off”  
“It’s your lucky day then, see you at 8am sharp” he said, “I will send you your security pass tonight” Tony led me to the elevators and bid me farewell. As soon as the doors closed I cheered and danced until I reached the first floor. This is my chance to be the person I always dreamed I could be, a STEM woman changing the world

The month day was a blur of new information and joy. I met Dr. Banner, who laughed when I didn’t realize that he was the Hulk. I found out Dr. Banner also loves oreos when I brought a large cardboard box full of them. I was introduced to the other Avengers, who called me the “Hulk whisperer” for a week . Natasha convinced me into taking self defense lessons with her on weekends. It was daunting but became a nice addition to my routine. Tonight, they invited me to dinner with them on the upper floors.  
“That’s okay, I have leftovers at home” I said sheepishly at Tony’s offer. I was packing up my things as my shift came to an end.  
“I insist!” Tony replied, “We have several guest rooms if you’re concerned about commuting home late” I opened my mouth to reply.  
“And Nat can loan you clothes. She has a lot” Tony added.  
“Okay, okay Boss” I laughed, conceding. Tony called Nat, convincing her to lend me clothes to sleep in and for work tomorrow. I walked to the elevator with Tony nervously, thinking about all the ways I can embarrass myself. The day flew by and I took the elevator up with Tony to floor 82. 

“This floor is a common space. There’s a living room, kitchen, and dining hall” Tony explained, “You now have access to this floor if you want to have your lunch break there”  
“Cool” I replied, surprised by his kindness. Tony likes to show kindness in big, extravagant ways, and oftentimes it’s a bit daunting. A loud roar erupted as the elevator doors opened. The Hulk was out and angry, but this roar seemed more aggravated than usual.

“Great, someone poked the big, green bear” Tony muttered, “Jarvis, call up a suit”  
“Incoming sir” Jarvis replied as a suit flew by his side. Tony stepped into it, seeming to forget about his nervous lab assistant following after him. Over the month Bruce and Hulk have become good friends to me, so right now I want to help my distressed friend. Tony walked into what looked like a luxurious living room and swore. Hulk was being held blocked by Steve, Client, and Natasha, all fully geared up. Hulk’s angry gaze was directed at a tall man in an all black suit. The man seemed overdressed for the occasion, especially since there’s shackles on his hands and his mouth is covered with a metal device. His silky raven hair curled upwards just above his shoulders, and his eyes gleamed a bright green as he studied the Hulk. His demeanor was calm but I could see tension around his eyes. Is he afraid of the Hulk? Why does he make Hulk so angry?

The man’s eyes flashed at Tony and flicked over me with disinterest. Rude.  
“Nick, what the fuck?” Tony shouted at a man next to the suit guy. He had an eye patch and a face that looked like it was etched into stone.  
“Nice to see you too, Stark,” the eyepatch man greeted him.  
“What is this interplanetary trash bag doing here?” He asked. I snorted at this strange insult and felt a shiver as the suit man’s eyes held mine for a beat. They looked deadly and stunning at the same time, like he would delight in putting a knife to my throat while whispering sweet nothings in my ear.. He’s startlingly handsome, which means he’s probably a douchebag. I looked away and saw Nat leading Hulk away soothingly, who was slowly transitioning back to Banner.  
“Clint, can you show Dells the dining area?” Tony asked stiffly. I shot him a look, but Tony gave me a full dad expression. I hate that look. The first time Tony went full dad mode was when he realized the landlord had been pestering me and bought my complex to kick him out. I’m grateful, of course, but Tony is always so over the top with all of his friends. 

I sighed and let Clint lead me away. I felt another chill and noticed the man staring again, this time with dark curiosity. Where have I seen his face before? His black hair contrasted with his pale skin, green eyes piercing as they stared.  
“Hey!” Clint snapped at the man, “Keep staring and you lose an eye, or two” I looked at Clint, shocked. I’ve never heard something say so cruel.  
“Um, Clint, what the heck was that?” I asked as we entered the dining hall. It was large and had one long table running down the center.  
“That was the other prince of Asgard” Clint spat, “Ever heard of Loki?” The name made my blood run cold. That guy was Loki? The reason New York was partly in ruins?  
“What the fuck?” I repeated Tony’s phrase. Clint laughed. I rarely swear, but this definitely calls for a choice word or two.  
“I’m going to find out what’s going on, you’re safe here though” Clint said, “We won’t let him hurt you” Clint left and I sat, trying to stay calm. It’s hard to stay calm when a genocidal maniac is under the same roof as you. He was the reason people close to me died in that attack. The reason why I went through something I shouldn’t have survived.

“Stressed, little one?” a deadly calm voice asked. I leapt away from the table where Loki sat across from me.  
“How are you here?” I gaped. Loki laughed at my shocked expression. He couldn’t have taken out the Avengers so quickly and quietly, so why aren’t they barging in? Maybe if I call for help--  
“I can slice your throat before you scream” Loki warned, as if reading my mind.  
“What do you want?” I snapped. Why is he targeting me of all people?  
“I wanted to see what Stark was protecting” he said, “I’m terribly disappointed, you’re just another broken toy for him to tinker with” I glared at the Asgardian.  
“Who do you think you are?” I said, “If I’m broken, what does that make you? You’re just another whiny, spoiled brat who’s upset that he didn’t get his way.” Loki rose smoothly, stepping closer in only a few strides.  
“So, the little minx bites back” He purred, a knife appearing in his hand.  
Uh-oh. I took several steps back until I hit the wall. Loki stood directly in front of me, his face only a breath away. Wait…

I stepped forward. Loki hopped back in surprise, and I laughed at his desperate attempt to strike fear.  
“You can cast projections” I stated.  
“They’re called illusions, Misgardian” Loki spat as his illusion glowed and faded away. I marched into the room and saw The eyepatch man escorting Loki out with armed men and women in tactical gear surrounding him now.  
“See you tomorrow, Stark,” Mr. Eyepatch called over his shoulder. Loki shot a death glare at me as he walked. I rolled my eyes before turning to Tony.  
“Boss” I said after Tony didn’t acknowledge me.  
“What’s up?” he asks.  
“That’s my question, what is up with bringing Loki here?” I questioned.  
“Nick Fury--the guy with the eyepatch--is the director of SHIELD, he typically does what he wants” Tony sighed, “He has tasked me with creating an inhibitor for Reindeer Games” I assumed Reindeer Games was a nickname for Loki, as Tony nicknames everyone, villains and allies alike.  
“Okay, and how are we going to do that?” I asked, “Do you have a list of his abilities?” Tony cocked his head at me.  
“You are going to be doing desk work for the time being” he said, “Take calls at the front desk, work on your own designs, just for about a week”  
“You do realize I can help?” I ask.  
“You are helping, from a distance though” Tony replied, “Now, let’s chow” The rest of the Avengers were already seated as Thor arrived with takeout.  
“Your brother?” Natasha asked him. Thor’s smile fell in realization.  
“My apologies, I was under the impression that Loki would be serving his sentence with SHIELD”  
“What, is Earth his community service space?” Clint snapped, “The place where he killed so many people?”  
“Clint, please, Loki was not in his right mind when he caused Midgard harm” Thor said evenly. Clint’s face contorted sharply.  
“Don’t you dare imply that his situation was like mine” he said coldly, standing from the dinner table and leaving. Nat followed him with a single line of worry etched in her face.

Dinner was awkward, and thankfully I didn’t make it more awkward. Eventually the Avengers drifted away to get ready for patrol, leaving Tony and I with cleanup.  
“Tony... Loki kind of projected an illusion in here while you guys were hashing it out” I admit as I help him clear the table. Tony nearly broke a plate.  
“Why am I just hearing this?” he asked.  
“Well at first I was under the impression that he could snap my neck before I called for help, but once I realized that he was an illusion I knew I was safe” I rambled.  
“That’s why I want you to stay out of the lab” Tony said, “I don’t want him to trick you or harm you”  
“I’m saying that I can help! I saw through his trick” I argued.  
“No” Tony snapped, “Don’t make me put you on paid leave for the time being” I sighed and stalked off in search of Natasha. She was supposed to lend me clothes. I found her and Clint on the balcony, Clint’s head on her shoulder. I felt bad for intruding, but I needed to ask before they went on patrol. Nat led me to a guest room and gave me more than enough options for clothes.

“Keep them, in case you need to stay the night other times” she said.  
“Thanks” I said gratefully, “Nat, I have a question” She nodded for me to continue.  
“I know what Loki did to New York, but what did he do to you guys?” I asked, “He seems to get under everyone’s skin”  
“Loki is known for his mind games” Nat explained, “He’s the god of mischief, so it’s natural for him to play people” I nodded in understanding.  
“I’m sorry to pry,” I said.  
“You’re fine, just be careful. Not all of us are open to sharing” she warned, then bid me goodnight. I stepped into the room and surveyed it in awe. The suite is larger than my apartment! I squealed in delight at the fancy showers that poured as if it were raining. After showering, I hopped into the giant fluffy mattress, falling asleep shortly after.

~  
Aliens surrounded us, from the skies and ground. We never stood a chance running away on foot. All around me New Yorkers were shot down in cold blood. I felt a hand grip my hair and yank me backwards. My heels dragged as I screamed and thrashed as a creature carried me away. I fell the concrete turn into smooth metal as I was dragged up a ramp. I noticed other women in the same situation, crying and begging. The screams echo in my ears as we’re led into darkness.  
~

“Odelle!” Nat shouted, shaking me. I snapped awake, staring at the assassin’s face just inches away from mine. She released me and offered me a water bottle. I took it gratefully, though I was confused as to why Nat was in my room.  
“Jarvis informed me that you were screaming. My room’s the closest to yours” Nat explained.  
“Sorry to wake you” I apologized, glancing at a clock that read 2 am.  
“Don’t apologize for needing help” she said, “Do you have nightmares often?” I nod, not able to speak.  
“Is it about the battle?” she asks, prodding further. Over the month I’ve worked with Tony I’ve shared the smallest details about my experience during the attack. I don’t want them to pity me for the things I went through, so I keep most of it to myself.  
“I always see the same pieces of my memory” I reply, “Some parts are fuzzy when I try to think back to it.” Nat nodded at this in understanding.  
“Sometimes our brains block off certain memories to protect us” Nat says, not trying to be assuring but informative. I appreciate that, I’d prefer cold truth over coddling any day.  
“Try to get some sleep, I’m nearby if you need me” she assured me with a pat of my shoulder. Nat has started to become like an older sister to me. She teases me almost as much as she teases Clint, but defends me when any other Avenger attempts to take a jab. I smiled at this as my heavy eyes shut.

I woke again minutes before my phone alarm would go off and groaned. I didn’t feel well rested, but I’ll deal. I rose and looked through the bag of clothes Nat gave me. I realized that her idea of a work uniform meant tight pencil skirts and blazers. I sighed, wondering if I had time to run home and get my own clothes. Knowing and dreading the answer, I pulled on the black skirt, navy dress shirt, and black blazer that had gold cufflinks to match. I put on my own work shoes, a reliable pair of black ballet flats, and took the elevator to the common space to grab a quick snack. Stealing a bagel, I went down to the front desk for my first day of lab withdrawal. Tony sent me an email saying I’d have to stay out of the lab all day for at least a week, if not more, and gave me tasks to complete. Most of it was busy work, sending lab results to R&D, corresponding with Dr. Banner about upcoming projects, and a little assistant work making sure Tony’s schedule stayed clear. I almost didn’t notice the SHIELD agents at my desk. One man with brown hair and cold blue eyes was basically glaring at me when I finally looked up.

“Can I help you?” I asked, confused.  
“We need you to give us access to transport the asset upstairs” he said gruffly.  
“Okay Agent…”  
“Dillons” he barked.  
“Okay, Agent Dillons,” I replied, standing to scan my ID on the elevator door. It opened smoothly and I let Dillons and all the agents surrounding Loki pass. Loki’s eyes roved up and down my body openly before he met my cold gaze. I won’t show him that he gets under my skin. I stalked off back to my desk, ignoring the tingling feeling I felt until the elevator doors shut.

The week drags on slowly, and every day Loki gets under my skin merely with his eyes. On the last day of the week Loki attempted to frighten me with a specific illusion. I screamed when my gaze was met with a Chitauri, nearly falling over my chair. I disappeared as fast as it had arrived and I felt pure hate fuel me.  
“That does it!” I rage, barreling towards the elevator.

“Tony!” I snap, stomping into the lab. I ignore Loki’s cheeky smirk as I pass him and the startled agents. He looks up from his work desk, cluttered as usual with papers and random parts.  
“What’s wrong?” He asks  
“I’m helping you” I said, “I want him out as soon as possible” Tony looks at me with concern but I’m not too keen on sharing today.  
“Let me help,” I pleaded.  
“Fine” Tony sighed, “But you are not to talk to the asset. If there’s danger, you run away”  
“Deal” I said, “Now, how far along are you?”  
“There’s something missing from the calibrations on the cuffs I’ve designed” Tony sighs, “I’ve been running diagnostics but come up with nothing”  
“Stark!” Dillons barks, stomping over to meet us, “No civilians”  
“I’m his lab assistant. He’s the guy your boss called for help. Do the math” I retorted, not wanting to deal with more men trying to pull one over her. Dillons openly glared at me before stalking off to his position guarding an intrigued Loki. I turned away quickly, talking tech with Tony for a few hours before we came to another trouble spot and decided to call it. After Loki left, Tony groaned.

“This would be easier if the Asgardian Mussolini would tell us about his powers in detail” he said, “I’m just guesstimating with surveillance footage of him using his abilities”  
“He’s shown an interest in me, maybe I can get him talking--”  
“No”  
“But--”  
“No buts, that would break rule one, remember?” Tony said, “We’ll find a way”


	3. Chapter 3

I took the commute home after that and returned with Nat’s clothes washed and pressed the next morning, happy to be wearing pants. I also brought some of my own clothes to leave in the guest room. As I made my way to the elevator, I saw Dillons waiting for me. 

“Miss Daniels” he greeted me gruffly, entering the elevator with me. I usually get a strange vibe from Dillons, but today I heard alarm bells in my head as the elevator doors closed. Dillons pulled out a remote and pressed a button.The elevator panel sparked then resumed as usual. Suddenly, Dillons shoved his forearm against my throat, his body pressing into mine. I tried to cry out but no air passed through my lungs. When I tried to struggle away from his body. Dillons slammed my head back into the wall.  
“Jarvis can’t see us right now, so I’ll make this brief” he said, “Tread carefully, Miss Daniels. It would be unfortunate to go through more than one trauma” I froze at this. Of course he’d be able to find out what happened in the battle of new york working for SHIELD. What a misogynist prick!  
“And if you tell anyone about what happened just now, they will disappear and then I’ll come for you” he said with a cold, sick smile like I’ve never seen. He let me go just before the elevator doors opened and left my shaking form there. 

I stepped out of the elevator and went to a restroom to manage my puffy, teared up eyes in privacy. I took deep breaths until my hands stopped shaking and went straight to the lab. I ignored Dillons stare as I walked. Tony took one look at me and ushered me to the side, away from the agents.  
“Okay, what’s up?” he asked, “You look scared” Was it that obvious? I noticed my hands had started shaking again and I met Dillons discreet gaze.  
“No, I’m fine,” I said with a half-smile. Tony frowned at me for what felt like an eternity.  
“Okay!” he replied, “Make sure not to overwork yourself. This weekend I want you to go on an outing with Nat, or one of your other friends. Do something other than work, my treat.”  
“Sure” I said hesitantly. I don’t have any friends outside of this job, but I wasn’t about to tell Tony that. We worked in silence, but I felt Dillons sickening gaze on me, only relaxing when he was relieved of his shift.  
“Did someone scare you, mortal?” I heard Loki’s voice echo. I froze and turned discreetly to look at him. He wasn’t looking at me, merely playing with his fingernails.  
“Touch your nose if this isn’t just a voice in my head” I thought towards him cautiously. I hope I'm not going crazy. Loki hesitated, rolled his eyes, and touched his nose briefly. I smirked at him and he shot a glare.  
“How are you doing this? How am I able to do communicate like this?” I asked.  
“You don’t guard your mind” Loki replied, “I can hear your most open thoughts. You can focus and make specific thoughts louder for me to hear. You didn’t answer my question”  
“Why do you care?” I asked, continuing to fiddle with potential inhibitor cuffs.  
“I want to be the only one that strikes fear in your heart” he replies, his voice low, “Call me possessive” I shivered at this. Leave it to Loki to act all creepy.  
“I don’t see any point in telling you then” I snapped, nearly breaking the cuffs I was adjusting. I started focusing again, carefully arranging wires when Loki invaded my head again.  
“Tell me, mortal, or I can easily force you to” Loki threatened. He must be bored to show such interest in my life.  
“That’s not my name,” I said.  
“I don’t know your name” Loki admitted, “What is it?” I was surprised by this.  
“Odelle Daniels” I replied tentatively.  
“What does Odelle mean in your realm?” he asked, sounding genuinely curious.  
“It means ‘song’” I replied, “I was named by the woman who found me”  
“Who found you?” Loki questioned. Whoops, I’m oversharing. Usually I’m more careful.  
“Agent Dillons was the one who scared me,” I said, changing the subject, “He threatened me with force and said he would hurt my friends if I told them, and then come for me” I physically shivered at this, the image of Dillons’ face so close to mine flashing in my mind.  
“Interesting.” Loki said, and didn’t prompt further conversation. I looked at him, but he didn’t meet my gaze. Dillons returned to collect Loki and the convoy guarding him. I met Dillons glare confidently this time, wondering if I should tell Tony about him. Loki shook his head at me slightly as he was prodded forward. What was that about?

“That was refreshing” Tony said, “Loki didn’t say a peep today”  
“What does he usually do?” I asked.  
“We hurl insults at each other as I work” Tony laughed, “Maybe you’ve stunned him into silence”  
“Maybe” I murmured. I commuted home again, this time looking over my shoulder every so often in fear that Agent Dillons might go to my apartment. I’ve decided to report what happened to Tony tomorrow. 

The next day, I entered the lab to find Tony and Fury talking quietly. Loki was there, flanked by the usual guards, except DIllons wasn’t there. Fury noticed me arrive and marched over. I glanced at Tony fearfully.  
“Miss Daniels, we haven’t formally met, I’m Director Nick Fury” he said, holding out a hand.  
“Nice to meet you, Director” I replied, shaking his hand.  
“I want to talk to you about Dillons” I froze at this as Director Fury guided me to a far corner of the lab. Did Dillons frame me for something to get me locked up in secret agent jail? My mind raced from one conclusion to a worse one until Fury spoke.  
“I’d like to apologize on the behalf of SHIELD for his behavior toward you,” he said.  
“You knew?” I asked.  
“We were tipped off about his behavior, among other not so legal activities he’s been involved with” Fury explained with an angry expression, “We found footage from the elevator he attempted to delete” I felt relieved, a heavy weight on my chest lifting.  
“Thank you” I replied, glancing over his shoulder to Loki.  
“No problem” he said, “Going forward only agents I’ve vetted are allowed around here”  
“That sounds good, I appreciate it”  
“No problem, Daniels” Fury replied, “And I want to extend SHIELD’s resources to you. If you need counseling over your previous ordeals, contact this number” Fury handed me a card and walked out of the lab. Tony approached me with a solemn expression.

“Don’t do that,” he scolded, putting his hands on his hips.  
“Do what?”  
“Sacrifice yourself for others when in reality you’re the one who needs to be saved” he replied, “Sometimes you don’t have to carry burdens alone” With that we started working on the cuffs.  
“Loki?” I called out tentatively.  
“Yes?” he asked nonchalantly.  
“I know you helped me, whether you’ll admit it or not” I said, “So, thank you, I’m grateful you tipped SHIELD off” I heard Loki scoff aloud and look away from me. I looked at Tony.  
“Don’t get mad,” I said, and walked towards Loki before Tony could stop me. Loki watched as I approached and stopped at the ring of agents.

“Look, trust comes in baby steps. If you want to earn it with the Avengers, then let’s start with the inhibitors. What are your abilities?” I asked, “We want to make sure we’re not harming you with these things” An agent scoffed, and I glared at her until she looked embarrassed.  
“Alright” Loki said to my surprise. I typed on a tablet as he listed and described his magic capabilities, as well as psychic. Tony watched, astounded by my instant results. 

The next day I mentally pestered Loki with questions about his magic.  
“Magic is just science we understand yet” I said when Loki complained, “I aim to understand it”  
“Magic is a life force” Loki scoffed, “It’s not meant to be fully understood or tamed”  
“That sounds poetic,” I replied.  
“Well, it was a paraphrased version of a quote from an Asgardian poet” Loki replied.  
“Do you like to read poetry then?” I asked.  
“Among other forms of literature” Loki replied. I told him about many great Earth poets and writers and made a list of books to bring back from my apartment. The next day I handed Loki a stack of books, to be left in the lab for him to read. I noticed that Loki wasn’t eating much as he stayed with us all day, and gave him my “leftovers” of food that I ordered in bulk for lunch. We talked daily, and actually had nice conversations. In the back of my mind I wondered why I was bonding with this killer. So he did one nice thing. That doesn’t make up for the things he’s done. We have nice conversations, but is it a trick? I wondered about this as I headed to dinner with the Avengers. Tony and I worked late, so close to a breakthrough with the cuffs. 

I noticed Clint glaring over his meal all night until I sighed and set down my fork.  
“Yes?” I asked Clint.  
“You seem to be pretty cozy with the genocidal prince lately” he stated.  
“You mean I’m treating a living being humanely?” I snapped, “I would hope that anyone could do at least that!”  
“Whoa guys,” Cap said, but Clint stood and I rose to face him across the table.  
“Why are you being nice to a guy that wrecked your life because of that battle!” Clint demanded, raising his voice, “You don’t talk about what happened, but there are times when we can all hear your screams at night as you sleep” I bristled at this.  
“I refuse to let Loki of all people diminish my ability to be human, to be kind!” I snapped, “And I know what he did, I don’t need you reminding me. The closest thing I ever had to family was blown to pieces before my eyes. And all those women on that ship--” I cut myself short and left the table. Cap gave me a shocked expression as I left, then turned away, lost in thought. Clint, with a sorrowful expression now, looked like he wanted to follow, but knew better of it. When I got to the guest room, I fell into my bed sobbing. Some days are better than others when I recall what happened. Today, I feel everything and can’t turn it off. I wish I could. I cried myself to sleep.  
I woke feeling well rested, but fearful of the day. While Clint’s concern is warranted, he doesn’t see what I see in Loki. He may be bad, but he’s not all bad, right? I threw on my favorite blazer, a deep red with matching pants and a white dress shirt. I ran into Cap in the common space as I quickly ate muffin.  
“Odelle, can I speak with you?” he asked gently. I tersely nodded and he sat next to me.  
“What you said last night, it made me realize just what you’ve been through. In the aftermath of the battle, I found that ship you mentioned. I know what happened.” he explained, “If you ever need to talk, I’m here”  
“I appreciate that,” I said, my mouth dry as I took a final bite of my muffin.

Loki was just entering the lab with agents as we arrived. I anxiously nervously looked away from him as he glanced over. When I looked back, I saw his sharp green eyes looking through me. Loki didn’t acknowledge me when I attempted to ask more questions about the inhibitors. How can he react this way due to one action? I willed my angry thoughts away and set to work with Tony. We worked all day and finally finished the cuffs. The agents put the cuffs on Loki immediately and carted him off.  
I wanted to at least say goodbye, but Loki didn’t look at me. I felt shameful for being so swayed by Clint’s words when I’ve witnessed the good side of Loki. Have I squashed that trust now?

I train with Nat a daily now, mainly for the sake of taking Loki off my mind. Everyone can tell I’m off, but I don’t tell them why. I stay at my apartments no matter what now, wanting to seclude myself as much as possible. You get hurt more if you connect with people. On my evening commute home, I receive a call from Tony while still in the subway tunnels.  
“Hello?” I answer.  
“Odelle...danger….don’t...home...after...you” Tony’s voice went in and out before the call cut out. I shivered at the words I picked up. What did it mean? Is there another alien threat? Is it Loki? Is he going to come after the Avengers somehow? As I leave the station I attempt to call Tony back.  
“Odelle! Stay where you are, we’re coming” Tony said, worry seeping from his voice.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked.  
“Someone’s been trying to track you down. Their origin is alien, and they mean to kill you.” he replied grimly. I paused at this.  
“We’re almost there, so--” I didn’t hear Tony’s word’s as a hand clamped over my mouth and another latched on my arm, dragging me backwards into a dark alleyway as my phone clattered to the ground. The man’s skin felt rough like concrete.  
“I’ve never hunted a Terran before, so weak,” the man hissed in my ear, “I wonder how much pain I can inflict on you before you die?” Fear urging me, I let him drag me back and used the momentum to stomp on his foot. He grunted in surprise and I slipped from his grip, only to feel his hand grip my hair moments after my escape.  
“Not so fast” he growled, lifting me up and throwing me to the ground. I cried out at the man's reptilian form. He had a long tail that curved like a whip. His smile revealed several pointed teeth, and he looked like he wanted to sink them in me. I attempted to stand, only to scream as my leg cracked under the alien's swift stomp. The alien kicked me further down the alley. I landed on my side, clutching my ribs. I don't know when I started crying, but now I could barely see. The alien wrapped one hand around my throat and brought his face close to mine as his grip slowly tightened. I had no strength to fight or run. Where’s Tony? He said he’d come for me.  
“I prefer more time to inflict maximum damage, but this will have to do” I felt my vision darken and my surroundings sway. Down the alley a bright light appeared, glowing green all over.

My eyes drifted shut as the man stepped forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I will do my best to post one chapter a week!


	4. Chapter 4

"She'll never agree to this"  
"You don't know that. It's for her own good." Arguing voices made my head throb. I felt like I’m swimming between conscious and unconscious, not entirely awake, but not fully asleep either.

"We can protect her!" Tony's voice broke through and I cracked my eyes open.   
“You have proven otherwise,” Fury snapped. Where am I? The white walls made my head pound as I sat up in my bed. Wait, this isn’t my bed, there’s loud beeping and wires attached to my hands and arms. The beeping gets faster as I slowly swing off the white bed, only realizing then I’m in a hospital gown. What happened to me? The world started to spin as the beeping quickened. A cool hand gently grabbed my waist, leading me back to the bed.  
“You smell nice” I murmured, “Like pine trees” The figure stiffened and I felt their chest rumble in my ear. Laughter.  
“Step away from her” Tony said. My eyes flew open and I looked up at the person guiding me to my bed. Loki’s black hair assaulted my eyes before I saw his smirk directed at Tony.  
“You all failed to protect her” Loki replied, “Why should she stay where she’ll get killed?” He finally released me when I was back in my bed.  
“Tony, what’s going on?” I asked. Tony was quickly at my bedside, standing between me and Loki.  
“What do you remember?” Tony asked.  
“I was walking home, I think you called me about something, then…” I trailed off. Wait, I was attacked, but by who? I looked at Loki, who watched me with an indiscernible expression. Then, everything came back at once. The frightening alien, the pain, and Loki in the alleyway.  
“You saved me” I stated with disbelief. Loki shot me an annoyed look and stalked off.  
“I’ll stand guard outside,” he said, not acknowledging my statement. Fury watched Loki with interest, then turned back to me.  
“You are correct, Miss Daniels. You are being targeted by an extraterrestrial hitman of sorts” Fury said as if it was a typical day at work.  
“What? Why? How would they even know me?” I blurted.  
“One question at a time, Dells” Tony said, “We don’t know why you’re being targeted by aliens, but we’ll find out”  
“For the time being, however, you will be moved off world for your own safety” Fury added.  
“Off world? Does SHIELD have a secret base in space?” I scoffed, then froze when Fury neither confirmed nor denied it. They really have everything  
“Thor and Loki will guard you in Asgard” Tony growled, “Asgard doesn’t allow Midgarians, as they call us, so bringing more than one of us is pushing it”  
“And I don’t get a say in this?” I said. I would be more comfortable if it was just Thor, but Loki? He may have saved me, but that’s only because he’s being controlled by SHIELD. What if he made an “accident” happen on Asgard? I felt shameful for those thoughts after the time I spent talking with Loki. I’m afraid, but somehow I know Loki wouldn’t go out of his way to hurt me.  
“Fine” I said, “When do we leave?”  
“As soon as possible” Thor said with a serious expression, bringing in Loki in a tow. Thor is like a large golden retriever, but now he had the attitude of a protective german shepherd.  
“Alright, I’ll pack a bag” I said, attempting to stand again. Tony grabbed my shoulder.  
“Nat packed a bag for you already” he said, “She’s bringing you clothes as we speak” So I really wouldn’t have had a choice. The boys all left the room when Nat arrived, and she helped me into my clothes. I winced at the sight of the bruises that covered my body. My head, left arm, and left side were covered in bandages.   
“Ouch” I said.  
“Ouch indeed” Nat replied, “You put up a good fight”  
“Don’t lie please” I said, “I remember it all now. I didn’t stand a chance”  
“Well, take this as a learning opportunity” Nat replied as she helped my slip the backpack on, “If you have the opportunity, practice your training daily”  
“Will do, ma’am” I laughed. Nat started leading me to the common space where we’d meet up with Thor and Loki to travel to Asgard.  
“Have any of you been to Asgard?” I asked her.  
“No, you’ll be the first of us” she said, “Take pictures. Your phone is in your bag”  
“Great!” I beamed, “I can take notes on their technological advances” Thor and Loki had given her hints about Asgard’s technological capabilities, but the opportunity to see it firsthand would be an amazing experience. Maybe this unexpected trip could be good after all. We entered the elevators when they screeched to a halt. Alarms blared and red lights flashed. Nat left me to lean against the far wall as she attempted to regain control of the elevator. She punched the wall panel in frustration and attempted to pry the doors open.  
“Is it the hitman?” I asked, trying to keep my breathing steady.  
“Likely” she said, “The others will find us soon” At the end of her sentence, a green light flashed between us and a breathless Loki offered his hand to both of us.  
“Let’s go, the hitman is being held off on the roof” Loki snapped. Nat nodded and we took his hands. Suddenly, we were on the balcony. I could hear blasts of Iron Man’s repulsors and Hulk’s roar on the roof far above us.  
“Thor!” Loki called, attempting to get his attention.  
“Thor’s obviously busy, just summon the bifrost” Nat said, watching the roof above in case the hitman broke through the Avengers above. Loki stiffened, then cast his eyes to the clouds above. Isn’t he magic? Can’t he summon this bifrost thing with ease?   
“Now!” Nat shouted as she watched the hitman leap to meet us. Tony was flying after him, his suit looking like it’s at half function.

“Heimdall, summon the bifrost!” Loki shouted. Nothing happened for a moment, then suddenly a pillar of light struck the balcony as the hitman landed. Nat shot him with her stingers multiple times but he wouldn’t go down. Loki grabbed my arm and yanked me in despite my protests. What if the hitman kills my friends? Iron Man and Thor arrived, fighting back against the hitman.  
“He will leave Earth when we do” Loki assured me, then swept me up in his arms, stepping into the bright, scary portal. I felt dizzy as I saw the earth leave our feet. Then a hand reached out, grabbing Loki’s ankle. The hitman dragged himself in, reaching for my screaming form. Loki set me behind him, taking a blow meant for me.   
“Loki!” I shouted. As he stumbled. I managed to catch him as he nearly fell out of the bifrost. The hitman grabbed my arm and was poised to toss me out of the portal when Loki sent a blast of magic at him, catching me as the hitman was launched out of the bifrost. Loki slumped against me and I fell forward as the portal left us in a room lined with gold.   
“Loki, wake up!” I cried, shaking him. A giant man with long black hair regarded us curiously as armed men in gold armor surrounded us. I covered Loki and glared at them.   
“Stand down, mortal” an old voice boomed. An old, weathered man wearing a gold eyepatch glared down at me. Wow, Asgardians really have a thing for gold. That eyepatch alone could pay my college debt.  
“He needs help” I pleaded. The old man didn’t respond.  
“Why are you and Loki here on Asgard?” the man demanded, “Loki is banished until he repays his debt to Midgard, and mortals are forbidden”  
“We had no choice” I snapped, “Someone’s after me, someone not from Midgard”  
“That’s not our problem” the man replied.  
“It is your problem if you want to mend relations with us ‘mortals’” I argued, “Who do you think you are anyways?”  
“I am Odin, King of Asgard” Welp, I didn’t expect that answer. So this is Thor and Loki’s dad. He’s a douche.  
“Well, your majesty, Loki has been proving himself by guarding me from an extraterrestrial hitman who’s after me for reasons unknown” I said, standing up. The guards pointed their weapons at me. At least they weren’t pointing them at Loki anymore.  
“He injured himself protecting me, and apparently risked a lot by coming without Thor to explain things” I said, “I don’t know the Loki you’ve come to know, but that’s not him anymore.” Odin looked at the man who gave us a silent reception earlier.  
“What do you say Heimdall?” Odin asked. So that’s who Loki called.  
“She speaks the truth” Heimdall replied, “Loki has shown unexpected selflessness” Odin raised his eyebrows, obviously disappointed by the response. He wanted to have something incriminating on us.  
“Escort our guests to the infirmary” Odin ordered. I picked up Loki and a guard lifted his other side. I feared that if I let them take him, something bad will happen to him.

They laid Loki on a bed and he started glowing green. It felt warm and comforting.   
“He’s healing himself” a woman said, “I am Healer Abdula, at your service”  
“Odelle Daniels” I replied, “How long until he wakes up?”  
“It depends on how much magic he has used. Probably a few hours” she replied, “If you wish, I can take a look at your injuries” I could already feel the adrenaline wear off as she spoke and I needed assistance getting into a bed next to Loki. They used salves that healed my bruises in a short period of time and relieved any lingering pain. Hours pass as I watch Loki’s green glow slowly fade. He looks peaceful like this, his usual guarded expression more relaxed and almost...happy? The glow faded away and Loki sat up quickly, taking in his surroundings.  
“I’m not imprisoned,” Loki said in disbelief, his eyes landing on me, “Where’s Thor?”  
“No idea, we left him on Earth”  
“Then how have I not been thrown in a cell?”  
“I told them you needed help” I said with a shrug, “I explained what happened to Odin and that Heimdall guy confirmed what I said, though I have no idea how he could know”  
“Heimdall is all seeing” Loki explained, “He can see every soul in the universe, save for the far reaches of space. I still can’t believe you talked down Odin of all people”  
“Oh no, he was an absolute gem” I replied sarcastically, making Loki crack a grin. The infirmary doors burst open and Thor marched in our direction.  
“Miss Daniels, brother, are you hurt?” he boomed as he checked us both like a worried mother hen.  
“Obviously we’re fine, oaf” Loki snapped, more annoyed than usual, “Nothing rest can’t help”  
“Alright, after dinner though” Thor replied, “Father wishes to speak to both of you” Loki nodded, his demeanor now guarded.  
“I will escort you both to your chambers” Thor said, “Your room has been untouched as per Mother's commands” Loki’s face twitched, but there wasn’t much response to that. Thor sighs, obviously wanting more of a reaction. Who is this mother? Is she anything like Odin?

I studied the paintings we passed as we walked down the hall, stopping at a portrait of the royal members of their family. A young Thor and Loki smiled down at me, in front of a beaming mother and a serious looking Odin. The woman is stunning and had a dignified, warm demeanor about her.  
“That is Queen Frigga” Loki said flatly, “Let’s go, I need sleep before dealing with the King”  
“You look like her” I replied, walking past Loki and his surprised expression. Thor chuckled and stopped at two doors. Loki gave Thor a strange look.  
“Shouldn’t Miss Daniels have more appropriate accommodations, brother?” Loki said, obviously horrified by the idea of me living next to him. I’m not too happy about it myself. My trust for him is walking on a thin line.  
“These were Father’s commands, Loki” Thor replied, “You’ll have to take it up with him at dinner.” With that, Thor left us.  
“Is something wrong?” I asked. Loki glared at me with his piercing green eyes.  
“Nothing to worry your little mind about, mortal” he snapped, slamming his door behind him. I scoffed and walked into my room, ignoring a tiny pang in my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Follow me for more stories! Social distancing has given me time to start cultivating my other story ideas ;)


	5. Chapter 5

I entered my room, confused at first by the sitting room that greeted me first. A white vanity with some sort of paints and makeup sat to my right. A fireplace to my left caught my attention. Do all rooms have one? A sofa sat in front of it with a large fur rug and table before it. Curtains separated the sitting room from the actual bedroom. A large bed sat in the center of the far wall with a stunning blue and gold comforter with a silky white and gold canopy above it. There were three doors, one on the wall to my left, another to the left of the bed, the last on the far wall to the right. I left my bag on the bed and explored the one on the right first and discovered a bathroom with a porcelain tub.   
“I guess Asgard doesn’t have showers,” I muttered, leaving to explore the next door. I discovered a nice balcony that overlooked the shining kingdom. I gasped with delight at the sight of the place. The sun started to set, and the colors that resulted were unbelievable. A clacking noise startled me, and I realized that Loki’s room has a balcony next to mine. Wait, where does that last door lead? I went back to my room, stopping at the last door. As I reached for the handle, a knock resounded from the sitting room.

I opened the front door to find a young woman wearing a simple burgundy dress that went down to her ankles. Her fair blonde hair was tied in a loose ponytail, which went past her shoulders. Her brown eyes glanced at me then the ground.

“Greetings Lady Daniels” she said, curtsying, “I am Elis, tasked to assist you as needed during your stay”  
“Hello Elis” I said, “You can call me Odelle, by the way”  
“My lady, as a servant I can only address you by your title” Elis insisted, “I am here to prepare you for dinner” I didn’t bother arguing about titles. It’s their culture, no matter how strange it is to me.  
“What preparation?” I scoffed as she entered the room. I only then noticed two other servant girls carting in a rack of dresses. Oh no.  
“This isn’t necessary” I stuttered as the girls guided me to a chair in front of the vanity. Elis covered the mirror.  
“You will see our work when it’s finished” she said with a smile. I sighed and resigned myself to the primping. I’ve never worn a dress if I didn’t have to, but in Asgard it seems to be the fashion to wear--ugh--dresses. I let Elis and the girls put makeup on my face, and ended up needing help putting on the dress. Once they were finally done, Elis revealed the mirror. I tried my best not to look shocked at my appearance. They painted my lips red and used blush and eyeshadow that looked striking against my dark skin. The navy blue dress brushed the floor gently, the sleeves reaching just past my elbows. A gold band wrapped around my waist, and a gold rune-like pattern ran along the hem and my collarbone.  
“I’m speechless” I breathed.

“That’s quite a feat” I froze as Loki came into view in the mirror. He stopped in his tracks and stared at me with a strange expression. He looked almost warm, I couldn’t look away from his pointed gaze. Elis cleared her throat and I looked to find her watching with a knowing gaze.  
“Well, let’s go to dinner,” I said, meeting his warm gaze with an ice cold one. Loki looked startled as I gestured for him to lead the way. I could swear I heard Elis giggle as we left.

“You clean up nicely,” Loki said. He insisted I hold his arm before we continued. The contact made it hard to focus on being angry at him.  
“Yes I do” I replied matter of factly. I felt Loki turn to glare at me but I stared straight ahead. He’d have to do better than compliments to make up for his behavior. I faced off against his dad, the king, for his ungrateful ass. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt Loki physically tense as we approached a set of ornate doors. I wonder when the last time he saw his family was? He doesn’t seem to be on good terms with his father. Against my better judgement, I placed my free hand on Loki’s arm. He looked startled when I offered him a reassuring smile.

“Is the god of mischief afraid of a little dinner?” I joked. Loki gave a small smile as the guards opened the doors to us. A large table full of food laid ahead of us. At the head of the table sat Odin, who didn’t seem happy about our arrival. To his right was a woman who stared straight at Loki with a sad smile. To Odin’s left sat Thor and a woman with long black hair. They had been talking quietly when Thor saw us.  
“Loki! Miss Daniels!” He boomed, rising to meet us. Loki protested when he gave us a bear hug at the same time. I laughed at Thor’s jolly behavior.   
“Please sit” Thor said, guiding us to sit next to the woman still watching Loki. Loki pulled out a chair for me, then sat next to the woman. I guess he has to be on good behavior at dinner.   
“Welcome, my sons” Odin said, “Let us feast and then we will discuss the matters of Midgard” Loki regarded Odin coldly and then began eating and drinking. I ate cautiously, unsure of the alien food that laid before me. Everyone looked at me strangely when I asked a servant for water instead of mead, but I tried to ignore it. I found a few things I liked, some sort of bird and oddly shaped items that tasted like sweet potatoes. When dessert was served I piled my plate with a little bit of everything. I heard a low chuckle from Loki and shot him a warning glare. He continued to smirk at me until Odin spoke.

“Now, let us discuss the matters at hand” Odin declared, “I have been informed by Heimdall of Loki’s recent actions on Midgard” Loki tensed as Odin looked his way.  
“You have proven to me that your intentions on Midgard are pure by protecting this Midgardian. Now you must prove yourself to Asgard during your stay” Odin stated. I don’t like the sound of this.   
“I think you’ve been planning this since we set foot in Asgard” Loki stated, “The room assignment made your intentions obvious” Made what obvious? I looked at Loki questioningly, but he seemed to be waging battle with Odin. His nerves seem to have faded.  
“Well, what do you think of my proposal then?” Odin asked.  
“That I don’t have a choice in the matter” Loki snapped, “You wish me to court her like we’re your pawns to be moved at your whim” Loki spat these last words, making me jump. Courting? Odin wants us to date? My mind was reeling, and I could tell I wasn’t the only one. Thor and his lady friend looked surprised by the development.  
“Take the deal, and you will have access to all resources to defeat this hunter targeting the mortal,” Odin offered.  
“Her name is Odelle Daniels, and you’ll have to do better than that” Loki said, “We need to find out who sent this creature to kill her or they won’t stop sending more”   
“Loki is right, we need to stop this nonsense at the source” Thor agreed.  
“Alright, you have full access” Odin said, “You may go anywhere in Asgard to get what you need” Loki looked at me, and I realized he was waiting for my response.  
“What does courting entail? I’m not familiar with Asgardian culture” I said sheepishly.   
“We’d have to make appearances in the court as a couple, pretend to be infatuated with one another” Loki explained, “Odin has you in the suite meant for my future betrothed to spread rumours about us” I feel weird about the whole situation, and despite Loki’s actions I don’t really have a choice.  
“Alright, I agree with those terms” I said.  
“Then I dub you Lady Daniels of New York” Odin declared, “Fiancée of Prince Loki” Fiancée?  
“I’m not finished with me terms” Loki jumped in, “Lady Daniels is granted extra protection, and anyone from the court who so much as looks at her wrongly will be dealt with accordingly”   
“What the heck does that mean?” I blurted, but Loki wouldn’t answer.  
“Alright” Odin agreed, “It is a deal”  
“So it is,” Loki said, rising to leave. I followed unsurely, nodding to Thor as we passed.

“What is up with you Loki?” I snapped, stepping in front of him in the corridor, “Why are you doing this?”   
“Odin will try to limit your freedom along with mine if you let him” Loki stated, “At least now we won’t be restrained from seeking the truth”  
“Why are you helping me?” I pressed, “You seem to hate me, then go out of your way to help me. Frankly, it’s concerning the way you can do both with such ease”   
“You are infuriating,” Loki snapped, “Tell me, do you always look at kindness with such scrutiny?”   
“Kindness?” I scoffed, “You probably have an ulterior motive”  
“Or maybe despite everything you can’t bring yourself to trust me” Loki said tiredly, “Not that I can blame you” I paused, unsure how to respond. Loki looked distraught, then his face went stony and neutral again. He walked past me, and I followed, watching as he stepped into his room without another word. 

I sighed and entered my room, my mind racing. It’s too much to take in one day, travelling to a new planet for fear of my life, faking an engagement with the man responsible for my life crumbling to pieces. I unpacked my bag tiredly, happy to at least have that. I noticed a video that hadn’t been there before and hit play.   
“Hey Dells” Tony’s tired face lit up the screen, “We don’t know the next time we’ll see you--”  
“But we wanted to make sure you know we’re doing everything we can to get you home soon” Clint jumped in.  
“Stay vigilant” Nat said, “And have a little fun”  
“Thor has your back, and so do we” Cap interjected.  
“We’ll make sure your projects here don’t get forgotten, and you won’t be forgotten” Bruce said as the camera turned to him.   
“We’re all so proud of you” Tony beamed, “you’ve come so far, and you’ve still got a long life ahead of you. I packed a portable charger that will last you a month by the way!” I smiled with tears in my eyes, replaying the video until my eyes started drooping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned with more chapters. I plan to post weekly (This time I actually will, promise!) Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning comes, and I know what I need to do. Elis knocks on my door and I allow her in. She fits me into a sunny yellow dress today with an orange sash and transparent sleeves.  
“You look radiant in this color, My Lady” Elis beams, pulling up my hair into a simple bun as I requested.  
“Thank you Elis” I replied, “Tell me, does this castle happen to have a library?”   
“Yes, the realm’s largest library” Elis replies, “I take it you’re an avid reader”  
“I do enjoy a good book, but today I want to explore and research” I replied, rising from my seat. 

I know to make it here I need to put my misgivings about Loki behind me, at least for the time being. I know firsthand that he could be a good man, but I can’t make him be who I want. I inhaled and left my room, ready to knock on Loki’s door when it swung open.  
“Just the person I wanted to speak to” I blurted. Loki narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
“I want to know if you’d be interested in a clean slate as far as us?” I replied, “I will let go of my misgivings about you as long as both of us work to at least be friends”  
“Friends?” Loki echoed, considering what I said.  
“Yes, friends” I replied.  
“Alright, I have my own terms however” Loki responded.  
“Shocker” I muttered.  
“At balls and feasts I expect at least one dance,” Loki said.  
“That’s it?” I asked.  
“That’s it.” Loki repeated, trying his best to look innocent. I wonder what his true motives are behind a single dance.  
“Alright” I said, not seeing any harm in dancing. Although Loki had better be prepared for me to step on his toes at least ten times per dance.   
“Now, where is the library?” I asked, “I need something to do” Loki’s eyes glimmered with delight.  
“A woman after my own heart. This way.” he replied, offering his arm. I smiled and took it. It felt strangely natural. Loki led me to the far side of the palace and opened the doors for me. I gaped at the seemingly endless bookshelves filling the large space.   
“I take it you’re pleased?” Loki laughed. I nodded gleefully and allowed him to guide me through the selections.  
“I assume being a prodigy of Stark you want to start on knowledge of Asgard’s technological capabilities” Loki guessed, gesturing to a row of bookshelves. I practically ran forward, skimming through titles and plucking books that sparked my interest. Loki ended up having a guard send books back to my room. I kept a few on me and found a small sitting area with two chairs next to a window. I sat and Loki sat across from me with a few books of his own.  
“I’ve missed this place” he sighed.  
“It’s beautiful” I replied, “I’ve never been to a place so full of knowledge”  
“It’s where I would escape frequently” Loki replied. We read in silence for a while until my stomach grumbled loudly.  
“You haven’t eaten?” Loki asked. Before I could answer, a table appeared between us in a flash of light with two plates of eggs, bacon, and toast with orange juice.   
“Earth food?” I mused, glancing up at Loki.  
“I figured you you want something more familiar” Loki replied hastily, “It might take time to get used to Asgardian cuisine”  
“Thank you” I said, picking up a fork. I couldn’t help but feel homesick. I miss the lab, spending time with Tony side by side. Training with Nat and teasing the boys with her. Receiving mother hen treatment from Steve when Tony and I spent too much time in the lab. I looked up from my plate, realizing Loki had been staring.  
“We have a lab here,” Loki said before I could question him.   
“Let’s go!” I said giddily, grabbing his arm and standing. Loki laughed as I pulled him out of the library.

“What sparked your love for science?” Loki asked as we walked.  
“It was the only thing I had for a long time” I replied, “I had no friends and no family for a while. People are messy, confusing. Science is meant to be understood and can be wonderful.”  
“So, you found a home with the Avengers?” Loki asked.  
“I had a home before that,” I said quietly. We reached a set of black doors.  
“Before?” Loki asked.  
“Is this the lab?” I asked, trying to sound upbeat.   
“Yes” Loki replied, giving me a look but not pressing. He pushed the doors open.

“Get down!” a gruff voice shouted. Loki basically tackled me as a blast of energy passed over us.   
“Rolan, I see you’re just as mad as usual” Loki snapped as he helped me stand. A man with bright red hair and icy blue eyes glared at Loki, then turned to me.  
“Is this the lady who has stolen your heart?” Rolan asked skeptically.  
“I am” I replied with an icy tone, “My dear Loki knows about my love for science, so he showed me the labs.”  
“I am Rolan, Odin’s chief scientist,” Rolan said, walking forward and extending his hand.   
“Lady Daniels” I replied, taking his hand. I inhaled sharply when he pressed my hand to his lips. I wanted to pull away, but it seems all Asgardians have inhuman strength.  
“It’s an honor to meet a lover of the finer things” he said, finally freeing my hand from his grasp, “Let me show you around” I looked at Loki to see him staring at Rolan’s back as if he wanted to jab a knife in it. Maybe what Rolan did is rude because we’re “engaged”? 

I was quickly distracted by Rolan’s tour, and very glad I had my phone to take pictures. Rolan asked a few questions about the phone and then continued on.  
“Has any scientist ever tried to combine technology and magic?” I asked.  
“Yes, with dire consequences” Rolan answered, “Odin has forbidden such work now”  
“Interesting” I murmured, gears turning in my head. I wonder if there are archives in the library about the subject. Loki had calmed down at this point but stuck closer to me than usual.  
“If you ever wish to work on a project with me, my lab is always open” Rolan said, taking my hand again. Loki intercepted in intertwined his in mine, my heart fluttering in response.  
“Always a pleasure, Your Highness” Rolan said, though the sentiment didn’t show in his facial expression. Loki guided me out of the lab still holding my hand as he walked down the hall.  
“What was that?” I asked.  
“Rolan will not be easily persuaded by our courtship” Loki explains quickly, “It seems that now he wants to draw you away from me” He had an edge to his voice when he said this.  
“He creeps me out to be honest” I replied, “No tech in the world could sway me to stay in a lab alone with the man” Loki smirked at me, then nearly crashed into the large figure that came around the corner at us.  
“Brother!” Thor boomed, “I’m meeting my friends for lunch, I insist you join with your fiancée” Thor wagged his eyebrows. Loki and I groaned in response.  
“Thor, please never do that again” I laughed, “I’ve worked up an appetite, what about you?” Loki looked like he wanted nothing to do with eating with Thor, but conceded. Thor led us to a smaller dining area than the ballroom from dinner last night. Four people were already seated and eating.  
“My friends, meet Lady Daniels of Midgard!” Thor said. They all stood as we approached. The woman from last night rounded the table and seemed to size me up. She looks like she can break me in half without breaking a sweat. Toned muscles lining her arms and legs. A long black ponytail swished as she walked. Her dark eyes had a serious gaze. She looks like a soldier.

“I am Lady Sif” she said, holding out her hand.  
“Nice to meet you” I replied, shaking her hand firmly.   
“I’ve heard about your exploits on Earth. Have you any training in combat?” Lady Sif asked.  
“I’ve been training for about a month,” I replied. The three men at the table laughed loudly with Thor at an annoyed Loki. They seem to know how to get under his skin. I need to know their secrets.  
“During your stay, I can train you” Lady Sif stated, obviously not offering. Thor must have updated her on my situation. I wonder if she wanted to train me for protection against the hitman, or Loki.  
“I would be honored to learn from you,” I replied. Lady Sif beamed and started talking details while showing me to a seat next to Loki, who was now ignoring the boisterous men. A man with short golden hair and a twisty mustache took my hands and stared into my eyes.

“I am Fandral, my lady” he said huskily, “If not for your engagement I would dare try to woo such a beauty” I laughed nervously at the compliment, unsure of how to respond with his forwardness. Loki took my hands away from Fandral.  
“Good thing she’s not yours then” Loki said cooly, summoning a dagger to his hand.  
“Ooo the viper has fangs!” Fandral laughed, returning to his meal.

“Excuse our friend, Lady Daniels” a man wearing a black man bun said, “I am Hogun, and our voluptuous friend here is Volstagg. He, Fandral and I make the Warriors Three.” Volstagg waved, then continued eating plates of food.  
“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintances,” I replied.  
“Lady Daniels is a brilliant scientist in Midgard” Thor said, “She works with one of their brightest minds and outsmarts him often”  
“As she should” Lady Sif replied before I could correct Thor. 

“So, how does a refined lady find herself falling head over heels with the god of mischief?” Fandral asks, “I want to hear your grand tale of romance” Loki tensed at this question. We didn’t discuss how we met. I put a hand on Loki’s before he could jump in with an easy lie.

“I will admit that our relationship was far from romance at the beginning” I said with a frown, “Loki liked to pester me any way he could. It seemed that he wanted me to view him as a villain.” Loki watched me with as much curiosity as the rest of the table, though trying his hardest to hide it. I felt my heart pulse loudly the more I spoke. When I told Thor and his friends about Loki’s first illusion, they all laughed at him, though Loki had a strange expression as I spoke about my fear of him back then.

“Then there was one day though that he wasn’t scary or unkind. He actually saved me from harm” I continued, feeling a grateful smile tug at my lips, “We started talking more after that. We started getting to know each other, and now, well, we’re here.” Loki smiled at me half truths, though my heart seemed to believe in them more than I wanted to admit. We finished lunch and I felt sleepy, my eyes drooping shut every so often as everyone chatted away.

“You haven’t recovered from travelling through the bifrost it seems” Loki said, “I was wondering when the tiredness would take effect” I nodded tiredly, and felt cold arms lift me.   
“We will see you all at dinner” Loki said, “My dear fiancée needs a nap” Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three bid us goodbye as Loki carried me out.  
“I can walk,” I mumbled.  
“You can barely talk, let alone walk,” Loki said, adjusting me so that my head laid on his chest as he walked. I could hear his heartbeat strong against my ear, lulling me deeper into napping territory.  
“My books” I insisted. I felt a low rumble in Loki’s chest. Laughter?  
“They’ll be there when you wake up,” Loki replied, carrying me through the sitting room and to my bed. He pulled the blanket over me as I settled in. I felt something cool on my forehead as I finally relented to sleep.

~  
This dream is different from the others. Usually I see New York in ruins. This time I see endless darkness. My fear is the same, however.  
“Little girl” a voice echoes, “You’ve caused trouble for my master”   
“Your master?” I asked the being.   
“Don’t force his hand, or he will raze Asgard in his search for you” he warned, “Give up and come to us”  
“I don’t give up easily” I snapped, “Show yourself”  
“You don’t want to see master angry, little girl” he replied coolly, “You will experience worse than the pain of the past that stays on your mind”   
“How did you know--” I was cut off, suddenly on my back, cool metal bruising me. A slimy hand wrapped around my windpipe, holding me tight but not choking the life out of me. I heard women scream from other parts of the alien ship we had all been dragged on. One by one the screaming and begging turned into quiet sobs. I struck out at my attacker, only to be thrown against a far wall. I screamed as claws dug into my back, a slippery body pinning me.  
~

I woke up screaming, fighting off the arms holding me.

“Odelle!” Loki said sharply and my eyes snapped open. I was in my canopy bed, and Loki was sitting next to me, pulling me to his chest. I tensed, and Loki quickly released me.  
“I went back to the library for a few items I forgot. When I returned, I heard screaming and thought you were being murdered,” Loki huffed, “Do you have nightmares often, Lady Daniels?”  
“You can call me Odelle, we’re engaged, remember?” I sighed, “And yes, I do. I’m sorry for disturbing you”  
“Why are you apologizing?” Loki asked, bewildered.  
“Habit I guess” I replied shrugging. Loki looked lost in thought for a moment. I studied his thoughtful expression, the way he played with a lock of his hair at this state.  
“What makes you have such nightmares?” he asked, “If I know the source, I might be able to ease them” I looked away from Loki, studying the pattern on my bed. How can I tell him? I told him my misgivings were past me, and this nightmare, this memory, is the source of my misgivings.  
“Is it about New York then?” Loki discerned. I couldn’t conceal my surprise quick enough.

“Look at me. Please.” Loki added at the end. I cautiously looked up to find a distraught Loki. It’s strange to see his face so full of guilt.  
“I make no excuses for the pain I have caused you” Loki admitted, “If you’ll let me, I can ease your pain the next time you go to sleep” I could see a burden of guilt on his shoulders, and wished to myself that I could lift it.  
“I would be grateful for that” I sighed tiredly. I remember the weeks after the battle I didn’t sleep longer than a couple of hours. I nearly died from exhaustion and was prescribed sleep medication. It kept me asleep, and trapped with my nightmares.   
“Answer me honestly” I said, “During the attack, were you under some sort of influence as Thor said?” Loki flinched at this question, not looking at me. I realized I had shifted closer to Loki while we talked, but I didn’t pull away from him.  
“I was influenced by a powerful being bent on bringing his own form of order to the universe, but there was always a part of me that was dark” he said, “I let that part out when I went to Earth, killed people and committed worse crimes, and now it’s hard to keep him at bay”  
“It must have been hard, not having anyone go to, no one realizing that you were being controlled” I said. Loki looked at me as if I’d grown a second head.  
“I’m a monster,” Loki snapped, “Why do you emphasize?”  
“Because I’m human” I answered while yawning, “And you have much more light in you than you realize” Loki didn’t respond, rising from my bed.  
“The ball is in a few hours” he said, “Enough time to read before Elis comes to prepare you” With that, Loki left my room, his face expressionless.   
I sighed, rising to find a pile of books on the table by the fireplace. I threw myself into reading, anything to distract from the previous conversation. It didn’t help. I slammed a book shut when Elis knocked.   
“Ready to make me pretty?” I joked.  
“You already are, my lady” Elis replied, “I just try to bring it out more” I didn’t know how to respond to this, so I just sat as Elis guided two other girls to prepare me. Today they chose a forest green dress. I wanted to roll my eyes at it. It’s obvious Odin wants Loki and I to really look like an item. I noticed Elis pick up gold paint and use it liberally on my face. I’m concerned I’ll look like a golden disco ball. When they finished I nervously looked in the mirror.  
“Elis, you’ve done it again” I said, studying the gold makeup on my eyes and lips, a little bit dusting my cheek bones. It went well with the dress, gold flower designs gracing the hem.  
“I’m glad you’re pleased, my lady” Elis beamed. I heard a knock and opened the door. Loki’s eyes roved up and down my body and smiled.  
“You look lovely with my colors” he murmured, his piercing gaze almost pinning me where I stood.  
“You’re not so bad yourself” I replied nervously. Loki did not look bad at all with his green tunic and black pants, a band of gold seated on his head. He had pulled up his black hair into a bun. That alone did me in. My mind started to wander to images of Loki with only the man bun and I forcefully willed them away. Loki’s hand touched my burning cheek, careful not to smudge Elis’ work.  
“Do I see a blush?” he laughed, offering an arm.   
“No” I mumbled, unable to come up with a snappy response. As we neared the grand ballroom I felt my legs start to shake.  
“I will stay by your side” Loki promised, patting my hand reassuringly. I put on a smile as the guards opened the doors.

“Prince Loki and Lady Daniels” a guard announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment what you think will happen next ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Eyes stayed glued on us as Loki and I walked to the table where Odin, Frigga, and Thor sat. Loki led me forward until we stood in front of the King and Queen.  
“Your Majesties,” Loki said, bowing. I followed suit and did a low curtsy without falling on my face. When I rose, the Queen stood and walked to meet.  
“Thank you for coming, my dear” she said with a warm smile.  
“I am grateful that you and His Majesty opened your home to me” I replied, smiling in turn. Loki and I sat on Frigga’s side of the table. As soon as we sat, King Odin declared that it was time to feast. I didn’t notice the whispers up until now, when I caught the words mortal and dirty from women down the table from me. They giggled when I looked up at them and my cheeks burned with embarrassment. I should be used to ignoring gossip by now, but sometimes it still stings. The whispers slammed to a halt when I felt cold lips brush my cheek. Loki’s cheeks turned a slight tinge of pink when I looked at him. I chuckled at the flecks of gold that stayed on his lips and used my napkin to wipe them off. Loki’s hand grabbed mine and I felt trapped in his gaze.   
“What was that?” I asked coyly, “Like what you see?” Where is this bravery coming from? Loki leaned forward until his lips brushed my ear.  
“I do enjoy the view” he murmured, almost purring as he spoke. Those few words made my heart beat rapidly. I felt warm and wanted out of this dress. Oh no, images of Loki taking off my dress sprouted faster than I could erase them. Any thoughts of arousal vanished when I met Rolan’s gaze from the far side of the ballroom. I looked away as if I hadn’t seen him, but felt as if his eyes were burning a hole in me. Loki was pulled away by Odin as people started dancing and socializing to talk to nobles and dignitaries, leaving me alone at the table. To my displeasure, Rolan walked up to me.

“A dance, my lady?” he asked. I noticed that the music had slowed and people were swaying slowly. Is it good or bad to refuse a dance with someone other than my betrothed in Asgard? I looked back at Loki, but his back was turned to me. Rolan held out a hand, and I took it, letting him lead me to the dance floor. One hand rested on the small of my back, while the other took my hand. I stumbled to find the beat in the music as he attempted to lead me.  
“I wanted to again extend an invitation to study with me” Rolan said, “I think we can learn much from each other” He said this directly in my ear, his hot breath hitting me with every word.  
“I’m sorry, I will have to refuse” I replied, “I have promised my time to many people already”  
“What’s one more duty?” he insisted, and I felt his hand slowly creep lower down my back.  
“I can make it worth your while,” Rolan said. I shook my head, unable to speak. Doesn’t anyone else see his behavior? I wanted to pull away but his hands stayed firmly on me. A pale hand clamped his shoulder tightly.  
“You steal my lady’s first dance from me?” Loki jokes, though no laughter reaches his eyes. There was murder in his gaze as he regarded Rolan.  
“No, of course not” Rolan blustered, already walking away. Loki looked at me, then walked me over to our table.

“Wait” I said, “I owe you a dance”  
“I will not collect tonight” Loki replied softly, “You seem to have had enough” Loki sat with me and handed me dishes to try, naming each one. I discovered more things I liked, and disliked. He showed me a table of desserts, and revealed sweets to be his weakness too.  
“It was a delight seeing you pile your plate with every sweet you could find last evening” Loki chuckled. He leaned towards me conspiratorially.

“You see the woman with that plumage she calls a hat?” Loki whispered. I nodded once I found a woman with a hat made of feathers and a scarf to match. The hat hid most of her graying hair. She had wrinkles lining her face as she fanned herself.  
“She attempted to woo Thor a century back” Loki said, “The poor oaf didn’t know how to let the woman down easy, so he would try to avoid her at all costs”  
“Oh no” I chuckled.   
“He ended up saying that he was already betrothed to Sif” Loki continued, “When Sif found out, she beat Thor to a pulp” I cracked up at this. Only Thor would go to such lengths to avoid hurting people’s feelings.  
“I would’ve told her I fear she’d fly off before we could marry with all those feathers” I said, “Maybe it’s actually a bird living on her head” It was Loki’s turn to laugh out loud.

“Oh no” Loki muttered, looking behind me. Before I could ask what’s wrong, we were both swept over burly shoulders.   
“Thor, what are you doing?” I snapped, though I couldn’t hide my laugh.  
“Brother, do you want to lose your appendix?” Loki warned, though his threat was half hearted.   
“We’re going to hold what you Midgardians call an after party” Thor boomed, carrying us to a large balcony. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were setting up a table with dessert.  
“I see you’re trying to bribe us” I observed.  
“And is it working?” Thor asked as he finally set us down.  
“Maybe” I laughed, allowing Thor to pull my seat out. Loki swiftly sat beside me before Thor could. I shot Loki a confused look that he ignored.  
“Someone’s keeping their eye on their lady” Fandral laughed, “Afraid she’ll run into Thor’s arms”  
“No, I’m afraid she’ll mistake your mustache for a rat and flee” Loki snapped. I choked on my water. Loki swiftly turned to me and rubbed my back gently.  
“I’m fine” I finally laughed, “I wasn’t prepared for that roasting”  
“Roasting?” Loki inquired.  
“It’s slang in Midgard” I explained, “Roasting someone means you came up with a well timed comeback that thoroughly humiliates them”  
“Then I am a master at ‘roasting’” Loki beamed.   
“I guess you are,” I replied. Volstagg set a plate in front of me and I started piling my plate with sweets.  
“Norns, woman, you just ate a plate full of desserts!” Loki exclaimed.   
“There is always room for sweets” I said with a serious expression.  
“We’ve found someone who likes sweets more than you, Loki” Thor boomed, “You know my brother would sneak into the kitchens at night to satisfy his sweet tooth. Every time mother would find him and march him down the hall by his ear back to his chambers” The entire table rang with laughter at a pouting Loki. He stood quickly and walked a few feet away, staring off past the balcony. I gave Thor a questioning look. He took Loki’s seat as the others continued talking.  
“I forget that talking at mother is still a sore subject for Loki” Thor explained, “I would apologize but Loki no longer seems to be in a talking mood”  
“I’ll talk to him,” I said to Thor’s surprise. I stood, walking away from the rambunctious table to Loki, leaning on the railing. I peeked over the side and stared at the lovely flora that seemed to glow in the moonlight.  
“Those are moon lilies” Loki said, “Their roots make a potent potion, and they glow different colors at day and night”  
“They’re beautiful” I breathed. I turned to Loki, who was already looking at me.  
“Are you okay?” I asked tentatively. Loki scoffed.  
“Not too long ago you feared me” Loki replied, “And now you’re concerned for my well being?”  
“I never apologized about that last day in the lab” I admitted, “I want to say that the Avengers got in my head, but the fear was always there. I want to trust you…”  
“But you don’t” Loki finished quietly, facing the stars now.  
“I think I can one day,” I say quickly. Loki looked back at me.  
“I hurt you,” he said in realization. I stared, confused. Before he could continue, Thor and the others called us back to the table, Sif hurling drunken insults at Loki as the others laughed. Loki seemed angry and tired.

“Is that how you talk to your prince?” I asked with a scary teacher voice. The table quieted and focused on me.  
“You know he still stands a chance at being your king one day” I continued, “I’d treat Loki with more respect, for your own sakes.” As I turned back to talk to Loki, I found myself swept off my feet for the second time this evening.

“My lady and I are turning in for the night” Loki announced, carrying me bridal style out of the balcony and through the still packed ballroom.  
“Loki!” I said, hiding my face in his shoulder.  
“Don’t be embarrassed, fiancée” Loki murmured in my ear, making me shiver. He carried me down the corridor and set me down in front of my bedroom door. I hesitated opening the door. 

“What’s wrong? Are you not tired?” Loki questioned.  
“I am, but I don’t want to sleep” I replied shyly, “Something happened the last time I slept, but I can’t remember” I remember the typical nightmare I always have, but something different preceded it, something darker… Loki studied me for a moment.  
“I can remedy that” he said, “Let’s go” Before I could object, Loki marched into my chambers. Once I closed the door behind me, Loki turned to me and waved a hand. In a flash of green, my ball gown turned into a night gown. I looked in the mirror and found that my makeup was wiped clean too.  
“Lie down” Loki ordered, standing at my bedside. Cautiously, I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over me.  
“I will put you to sleep, then place a guard around your mind” Loki explained, “It will monitor your sleep and keep nightmares away”   
“Is it safe?” I asked.  
“I would never intentionally put you in harm's way” Loki said with a deadly serious expression. I nodded, conceding to his idea. Sleeping pills never worked, so why not?  
“Okay, I will put you to sleep first, then I will cast the spell,” Loki said, his hands glowing green as they moved to my forehead. I closed my eyes as cool hands touched my face. I felt my body grow weary as I fell into deep sleep.  
“Interesting” I heard Loki murmur before I completely fell asleep.

Loki’s POV  
It was strange for the sleeping spell to work so slowly on a mortal. When Odelle’s eyes finally closed, I moved to cast the second spell, only to notice an enchantment set in place on her. Not keeping something out, but hiding something deep within her.  
“Interesting” I murmured, probing the spell with my own magic. Odelle flinched, and I pulled back quickly. This is an old spell, and very strong to have stayed for over twenty years in Midgard. What is it hiding? I watched Odelle sleeping peacefully. I will have to research this in the morning. I moved to leave when I felt a hand tug at my tunic.  
“No,” Odelle said tiredly. I gently removed her hand and she whimpered sadly. The little minx. I sighed and conjured a chair to recline in. Odelle’s hand was still searching for something. I reached out my hand and she grasped it firmly.  
“Mine” Odelle murmured with a slight smile. My heart thudded at this. Her steady breathing soothed me, my eyelids becoming heavier. How can a mere mortal have such an affect on me?  
“Yes, yours” I replied wistfully, feeling my eyes drift to sleep.

Odelle’s POV  
I woke up holding something cold and soft. My eyes focused on the hand attached to Loki’s sleeping form. He was sitting in a chair I hadn’t seen before. Did he stay the whole night?  
Without warning, Loki’s eyes flew open to me still holding his hand.  
“Can I have that back?” he asked, eyes glimmering with mischief. I quickly let him go, sitting up in my bed.  
“Why did you stay?” I asked.  
“Because you started whining when I wouldn’t let you hold me” Loki replied, his smile widening. I could feel my cheeks burning at this point, trying to recall last night. All I remember is Loki casting the sleeping spell.  
“The spell worked!” I beamed. Loki looked confused for a moment.  
“Actually, I never go the chance to cast the full spell” Loki said, “I got distracted”  
“By what?” I questioned. This is the first night in awhile that I haven’t had nightmares. Was it because of Loki’s presence? I cast that thought away as Loki replied.  
“You have an enchantment cast on you,” Loki explained, “It seems someone wanted to restrict you”  
“Restrict me? I don’t feel restricted” I replied, confused.  
“I think they blocked your magic somehow without killing you” Loki continued, seeming to deduce the mystery as he talked, “They blocked it to hide you. You may not even be human” My blood ran cold at this. Not human? I am human, I’ve lived in New York all my life and never stepped foot outside of it until my untimely trip to space.   
“You’re still you” Loki assured me, taking my hands in his, “This doesn’t change you unless you let it” I was startled by the intensity in his eyes. I heard a door open and Loki teleported there as Elis entered.  
“Your Majesty!” she exclaimed, curtsying deeply. Her cheeks were pink as she lifted her head.  
“Why didn’t you knock, Elis?” Loki asked accusingly, “My fiancée and I could have been--”  
“Don’t finish that sentence if you value your life” I growled. Why does he need to cause me grief? Loki laughed my threat off.  
“I will wait outside, we need to meet with Thor”  
“About what?”   
“Our plan to take down the assassin”

Elis dressed me in a deep orange dress with more rune like images sewn in the hem in black and along the sleeves.   
“Again, I am astounded by your ability to look stunning in every color I bring!” Elis exclaimed, “His Highness is a lucky man” I blushed at this, unsure what I am feeling about the man who held my hand through the night simply because my crazy sleep self got upset when he tried to leave.  
“It is your efforts that make me look more beautiful” I replied, brushing off the compliment.  
“I see the opposite” Elis disagreed, “You bring beauty to things, unlike other ladies of the court who cover their faces in layers of makeup and still don’t hold a candle to you” I didn’t know how to respond, so I bid Elis goodbye and walked out to meet Loki. Two guards were at his side.  
“Odin has finally fulfilled his promise for extra security” Loki explained, “They go where you go” I nodded, still dizzy with the events of this morning. We met Thor in his sitting room with a table full of food.  
“Come, let’s eat!” Thor boomed, handing me a plate piled up.  
“Let’s discuss the plan,” I pressed, taking a bite of eggs that had a slight purple tinge. They’re very fluffy and are a little saltier than chicken eggs.   
“So, the best way to draw the assassin out is to believe that he has caught you out in the open” Loki said, “Then we can catch him and end this”  
“Okay, I can draw him out and you guys can catch him” I replied, taking another bite of eggs.  
“Absolutely not” the brothers replied in unison. Of course this is the one convenient time they agree on something.  
“Loki, you just said that the assassin would be drawn out if he finds me out in the open” I insisted. In a flash I was staring at myself in Loki’s large clothes.  
“Goodness, you’re tiny” Loki laughed using my voice before changing back to his own form.  
“What if he doesn’t fall for it?” I argue, “This may be our only shot before he decides to use more force”  
“Why would you think that?” Loki questions. Why did I think that?”  
“I’m only guessing” I say quickly, “Don’t you think he’d use drastic measures if he can’t get to me”  
“You are not going to be dangled like a piece of meat” Loki snapped, “It’s too dangerous”  
“Stop treating me like a child!” I snapped.  
“Stop acting like one!” Loki quipped. We bickered for a few hours straight until Thor threw us on his shoulders.

“Thor, I might stab you if you don’t put me down” I growled.  
“The little minx bites!” Loki mocked me. I whacked him on the forehead.  
“Don’t call me names!” I shouted.  
“Children” I heard Lady Sif chuckle. I realized we were in a stable full of large horses. I shuffled off of Thor’s shoulder as Loki was tossed off and hopped onto a stool to stand face to face with a gleaming black horse. The horse huffed and nuzzled my outstretched hand.  
“That’s my girl” Loki said behind me, “Nightfury”   
“The poor girl” I replied, walking back to Thor and Sif.  
“We are going horse riding!” Thor boomed. I tried to explain that I’ve never ridden a horse, but that didn’t stop Lady Sif from plopping me on one and explaining the basics. I trotted between Thor and Sif, ignoring Loki’s pointed gazes. He’s so stubborn, he won’t listen to my side. So now I’m done talking. Thor chatted with Sif over me, trying to lighten the situation. I couldn’t focus on their conversation. Thor, Loki and I haven’t decided on a plan yet, and something tells me that we need to capture the hitman sooner than later.  
“Lady Daniels” Thor called me back to reality. I realized we had trotted through the woods and to a meadow.  
“Loki, if you don’t mind” Thor said. Loki rolled his eyes, and with the wave of his hands conjured a blanket full of food.  
“A picnic?” I asked dryly as we sat. I have to admit I am hungry, but I don’t see the point in riding on horseback away from the palace full of food.   
“Yes, we’re going to relax and then we’ll get back to planning” Thor said, “I learned from Lady Potts that the best thing to do when you’re stumped is take a break”  
“We’re not stumped as you so eloquently put it, brother” Loki snapped, standing over us, “My dear fiancée here wants to play hero” I stood quickly to meet Loki.  
“At least I don’t always have a personal vendetta!” I growled, stomping over to the horses and taking off on Nightfury before anyone could stop me. I urged the horse faster, ignoring tired frustrated tears threatened to fall. In the wind I could hear shouts behind me, but I didn’t pay them any heed as I charged on to the castle. 

A low rumble shook the earth, startling Nightfury into a running through a deeper part of the woods. I peeked over my shoulder to see if the others were in sight and nearly fell off the horse. An enormous black figure ran towards me at a frightening pace, roaring now. His red eyes locked with mine and I saw deep, burning hatred. Thunder boomed and I looked back to see Thor and Sif stopping the creature in its tracks. A streak of white and green rounds the black monstrosity, Loki riding Thor’s white stallion towards me at breakneck speed. Before Loki can get close, the large creature sweeps Thor and Sif away, barrelling past him on the white steed. Fearing the worst for the horse, I leapt off of Nightfury, letting her run away as I hit the ground. The creature stops in its tracks and I realize that it has bear-like features, but it was at least three times the size of one. I’m numb with shock as it roars in my face and raises a paw.  
“No!” Loki shouted, teleporting in front of me as the creature strikes. A scream erupted as Loki crashed through a tree and didn’t get back up. I was screaming, and the world shook then went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! *dabs away*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment about where you think the story is heading!


End file.
